


Who I'm Supposed To Be

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Suicide, Trans girl tyler, trans boy josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh remembers the splash of her body as it hit the water, even though he wasn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I'm Supposed To Be

“You know, if you close your eyes, it's like we're not even up here.”

“Yeah.” He looks down over the edge at the rushing water below. 

“And, if you think really hard, you're who you're supposed to be.”

“Tyler, I don't think this is a good idea.” Josh looks over at his best friend. 

“Look at me!” Tyler spreads her arms, exposing her body. 

Josh looks. “Oh.”

“See? As a ghost, you become who you're supposed to be.” She smiles, form shimmering. “Now come on, jump.”

“But everyone I'll leave behind…” Josh clings tightly to the bridge, staring at the waters below. 

Tyler stares at him for a moment. “I never wanted to change my name. I'm Tyler, I like that name. When I came out with no other name, people didn't accept me.”

“So you threw yourself off a bridge.” Josh thinks about the ace bandages wrapped around his chest. 

“Yes! And you, even with your new name, even with everything you can do, nobody accepts you.” She looks pleading. “Josh, you'll be who you're supposed to be.”

“Tyler, I… I can't.” Tears prick at Josh's eyes. “I can try to transition and be accepted, I'll try and become who I'm supposed to be…”

“If you want to, Josh, I won't stop you.” A ghostly hand lays on Josh's shoulder. “But know this, I'll be waiting for you.”

“Tyler?” Josh says as he's hauling himself back onto the safe part of the bridge.

“Yes?” She's staring at him with fondness. 

“You're pretty.”

She smiles. “Take those bandages off and get a real binder from Pete. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

“Got it.” Josh stares over the water one last time. 

There's a ghostly kiss on his cheek, and then Tyler is gone.


End file.
